Diskussion:Riker : 2 = ?
Jetzt wo die Wiki-Engine den richtigen Titel unterstützt, sollte dann nicht auch der Artikel (genauso wie Kirk : 2 gleich ?) verschoben werden? -- Kobi 10:20, 23. Jan 2005 (CET) Bearbeitung Ich hab nun endlich die Zusammenfassung fertig. Ist das zuviel, zu wenig? Überschriften okay? Genügend Links. Wenn keine großen Kritiken kommen, würd ich das für die restlichen, noch folgenden Folgen auch so machen. Bilder werden noch folgen! -- Roggan - Meldung 15:02, 20. Okt 2006 (UTC) : Wenn du noooch ein wenig öfter nur die Vorschau benutzen würdest, wär's perfekt... ;-) Aber nein, ich verstehe ja, man will ja nicht Opfer irgendeines Fehlers werden und alles verlieren. Ein paar Akte zuviel sind es nach meinem Geschmack, eine Einteilung von 4-5 plus Teaser finde ich angenehmer. Kommta aber auch immer sehr auf die Folge selber an. Ansonsten ist deine Zusammenfassung prima, nur weiter so!!! --KenKeeler -- Postfach 16:31, 20. Okt 2006 (UTC) Mir fallen leider die Fehler erst nach dem Speichern auf, aber ich werds versuchen. -- Roggan - Meldung 16:58, 20. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::Sieht eigentlich okay aus, dennoch einige Tipps: Über die Formatierungen müssen wir uns nochmal unterhalten, auch darüber, dass wir uns noch immer nicht darauf geeinigt haben, die Logbucheinträge in die Zusammenfassung aufzunehmen, aber sonst ist alles eigentlich okay, da wir ja keine Perfektion verlangen. Ich hätte lediglich etwas weniger feingliedrig in Akte aufgeteilt, drei bis vier reichen pro Episode, wenn überhaupt. ::Zu den Bildern: Könntest du die vielleicht nochmal mit beispielsweise Gimp laden und neu komprimieren? 90 Kilobyte sind für ein beschreibendes Bild eigentlich zu groß. Etwas anderes sind Bilder, auf die es wirklich ankommt, weil man etwas darauf erkennen muss, aber oft reicht es, ein maximal 500 Pixel breites Bild hochzuladen und es entsprechend auf 20 bis 40 kB runterzudrücken. Spart einfach Platz. 18:20, 20. Okt 2006 (UTC) :::Ach ja, der neuling: was ist ein Gimp? Tut mir ja leid. -- Roggan - Meldung 19:44, 20. Okt 2006 (UTC) Gimp ist ein Bild bearbeitungsprogramm, musst mal bei google "Gimp" eingeben dann kommst du zur donwload Seite. Kannst es auch mit "XnView" nehmen. Ich kann dir jedenfalls beide empfelen. --Picard16 20:46, 20. Okt 2006 (UTC) :Geht das nicht auch mit Photoshop? Funktion Skalieren! -- Roggan - Meldung 18:05, 21. Okt 2006 (UTC) Bilder entsprechend der Handlung Es gibt mehre Streitszenen zwischen den beiden Rikern. Der Streit auf den Bild in dieser Folge ist der erste Streit es kommt dann später nochmal zu einem Streit im Maschienenraum.--Klossi 21:08, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Das Bild, was ich weiter runter gemacht habe, spielt auf der Station. Warte mal ganz kurz, ich veränders nochmal. Vielleicht isses dann besser. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:22, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Die Streit-Szene ist noch vor der Überschrift "dran". Tschuldigung wegen meiner Ämnderung, deine Reihenfolge hat gestimmt, nur mussten die Bilder weiter hoch. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:25, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich fand halt das Bild mit der Streitszene passt gut wie die beiden sich Aug in Aug gegenüberstehen, bei der anderen Szene stehen die beide nur an dem Tisch im Maschinenraum.--Klossi 21:27, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, aber in Episodenbeschreibungen denke ich, sollten die Bilder schon zur Textstelle passen. Ansonsten "verwurschtelt" es ja alles. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:29, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Der Vorteil an den Szenen ist ja die sehen sich ähnlich aber so wie es jetzt ist is es ok.--Klossi 21:31, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) : Wir können ja den Leser nich verarschen :) und ihm ein Bild unterjubeln weil sichs ähnlich sieht ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:33, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :: Daran würd ich doch nie denken ;) wie gesagt so wie ist, ist es OK--Klossi 21:40, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Weiß ich doch, dass du keinen veräppeln willst ;) Tschuldige, aber ich mecker gern^^. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:49, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Kurz am Rande, die Info unter "sontiges" mit den Uniformteilen stimmt nicht. Hab mir die Szene einige male angesehen und es ist der Pulli der 2 teiligen neuen TNG Uniform die über den Gürtel einfach nach oben gezogen wird. Schuffi Vorlage Kann man es so einrichten, dass die Vorlage funktioniert und man nicht anstelle des Gleichzeichens "& # 61 ;" eingeben muss?--Joe-le 13:54, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, mit der neuen Vorlage:= ginge es: ?}} liefert ?}}. Aber vllt ist das auch zu umständlich. Mal sehen... -- 14:19, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC)